Garden of The Black Roses
by Harken Lady
Summary: There are a lot of things going on at Hogwarts. First, there are two new teachers; Second, there are three new transfer students, and Third, there was something Harry didn't know about Voldemort. Will Harry be triumphant in his battle against Voldemort?
1. Default Chapter

Garden of The Black Roses  
  
Harry, a boy of 13 with a scar the shape of a lightning bolt, looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express. It was quite gloomy outside; there wasn't a hint of sunlight. Going back to Hogwarts was the best thing Harry could think of. Harry only wondered who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. He hoped it would be someone lucid for a change. As Harry was thinking about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a boy with red hair like a tomato plopped down in the compartment with Harry. "Hello Ron!" said Harry who was really eager to see Ron again. Ron was a boy Harry knew from his previous year. They had become good friends, along with a girl. "Hello Harry. Guess what? I heard that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to Gilderoy Lockhart!" Ron was talking pretty fast and seemed exuberant. "Do you mean that—"Harry started talking when Ron interrupted. "But he was replaced. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be someone else!" At that moment a girl with brown slightly frizzy hair walked into the compartment. "Harry, Ron, how are the two of you?" said Hermione smiling broadly. "I'm alright Hermione. My summer was tedious as usual. Plus, Ron was just telling me about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." "I heard about that too. I also heard that he was one of your father's best friends." Said Hermione in a certain way that made her sound as if she had met the teacher herself. "No way!" said Harry and Ron in unison. "It's possible. Oh yeah we have a new class, don't you know?" Said Hermione finally taking a seat next to Ron. Both Ron and Harry shook their heads. "It's called Advance Spells. It's similar to Charm's, but more intense. The teacher is one of Dumbledore's favorite students. She's also one of you mother's best friends." Ron looked at Hermione, "You finally took some control over your hair." He had changed the subject abruptly. Hermione gave Ron a dangerous glare. It was true; Hermione's hair last year was very frizzy. Harry thought to himself as Ron and Hermione engaged in an argument. Could this new Advance Spells teacher give him some answers? Ron and Hermione had stopped fighting, but were not talking to each other. Harry liked it like that. It seemed wherever they went, Ron and Hermione managed to engage in a verbal fight. Hogwarts was now visible. Hermione suggested that they all changed into robes. She left to go to the compartment where her stuff was located. "I really have to say this, Hermione can be a bothersome!" said Ron who was becoming frustrated. His robes didn't seem to want to fit. Finally managing to put his robes on, Ron followed Harry out of the compartment. There stuff would be taken care of. Harry frantically searched for Hagrid in means of asking him about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Seeing a rather big body, Harry raced to it. Hagrid was ushering the first years to the boats. "Hello Harry! Welcome back!" said Hagrid cheerfully. "Hello Hagrid, it's good to be back. If you don't mind, I have a question to ask you." Said Harry eager to ask Hagrid.  
"Go and ask away Harry!"  
"Is it true that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is one of my mother's best friend?" asked Harry yearning for the answer.  
"Harry, we'll have to talk about this later." Said Hagrid who seemed to be hiding something. "You better go catch a carriage or it will leave without ya!"  
Feeling a bit disappointed, Harry walked over to the carriage. He watched the front of the carriage. It seemed to have been enchanted, seeing as nothing was pulling it. Harry looked over at Ron he seemed a bit disappointed.  
"What's wrong mate?" asked Harry; he thought he might know what the problem was.  
"Well it's just that, Hermione...." Ron started saying something but then trailed off.  
"I know," said Harry; remembering what Ron had told him over the summer in a letter, "you are smitten with Hermione, but she doesn't know." Harry looked over to the carriage in front of them. Hermione was chatting with a couple of 3rd year girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
"Yeah, I can't seem to tell her how I feel." Said Ron hiding his face in his hands.  
"I know how you feel." Said Harry looking over towards the carriage where Hermione was sitting with Ginny, Ron's sister, and other girls.  
"I guess your right, seeing as you like Ginny." Said Ron cheering up a bit.  
They both remained silent during the remainder of the carriage ride. As they got off, they both ran to catch up with Hermione. Harry seemed to be a foot ahead of them. The first years were just now getting off the boats, but what surprised Harry was that there were four girls that looked like they would be in higher years. Almost tripping, Harry was snapped into looking ahead of him. He took a seat at the Gryffindor table. To his amazement, he had not had a run in with Draco Malfoy, a slick blonde haired Slytherin. Harry turned his attention to at the staff table. There, among all of Harry's old teachers, sat a new face. The teacher looked shockingly young. She had strait brown hair that fell half way down her back, brown eyes that showed a hint of softness, and a very nice soft nut-brown skin complexion. Harry found her a bit attractive. Harry's attention shot over to the Great Hall's tall oak doors.  
The first years, and the girls who looked like they should be in higher years, came filing into the Great Hall. It was time for the sorting. Harry rather liked the sorting it was nerve wrecking, but interesting. Usually the sorting hat would have a song to sing, but it didn't seem in the mood to sing.  
"When I call out your name, please come and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will determine which house you will be sorted into." Said Professor McGonagall; she was a woman who looked rather old, but that was normal.  
Harry looked over to Ron as he began to speak.  
"Don't those girls look a little old to be in the first year?" asked Ron who seemed baffled, telling by his tone of voice. Harry knew exactly whom he was talking about. Harry nodded his head.  
"I will yell out the transfer students first." Said McGonagall. According to Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, the girls looked older than most first years usually looked. Harry figured that out himself.  
"Gunner, Holly,"  
A girl with strait brown hair, which by the way was tied up in a ponytail, soft brown eyes, and a tan complexion, walked up to the stool and sat. The Sorting hat seemed in distress.  
"Hmm...difficult," said the Sorting hat, it seemed to ponder hard. Harry remembered that the hat had said the same thing when he was sorted.  
"Not a bad mind, a lot of courage, and a hint of fear."  
"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," Harry could hear the girl, who's name was Holly; mutter the same thing he had when he was being sorted.  
"Hmm...since you don't want Slytherin, which would do more than suffice, it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Sorting hat. Holly jumped with joy, Harry was happy for her. So was the whole Gryffindor table, they all clapped and cheered. He was actually eager to meet her. Holly gave a high five to a girl who was about to go up. Holly took a seat next to Harry; he would talk to her later.  
"Ferdinand, Sally," yelled McGonagall who looked at the girl with interest in her eye.  
The Sorting hat was placed upon the head of Sally.  
"Hmm...a bit opposite from your friend Holly. You have a thirst to prove yourself; I think I know exactly where to put you. SLYTHERIN!" yelled the Sorting hat.  
Harry looked over at Holly, she was clapping. How could she be clapping when her 'friend', he assumed, was put into Slytherin. There were roars at the Slytherin table. Harry would have to ask her the question of why she was clapping. Harry turned his attention to twin girls. They reminded him of Ron's brothers Fred and George, only because they were twins. These girls had auburn hair that went down to their shoulders, emerald green eyes, and a soft creamy vanilla complexion.  
"Jones, Hannah," yelled McGonagall, Harry noticed that she was taken back that there was another one. Harry figured that they reminded her of Fred and George as well.  
Having sat down, Hannah had the Sorting hat placed on her.  
"Wow, I already know what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" Harry and the whole Gryffindor table clapped and cheered. She took a seat next to Holly, who seemed very pleased. Harry was getting kind of bored now and hungry.  
"Jones, Savannah," Harry observed her; she seemed a little laid back than Hannah, but there appearance was the same.  
It didn't take long at all for the Sorting hat to yell GRYFFINDOR, for Savannah. Again cheers were given for her. Soon everyone was sorted in there right houses. It was now time for the feast, only after Professor Dumbledore gave a few words.  
"I'm pleased to announce that we have a knew teacher, Grace Hawkins." Dumbledore began to clap. Professor Hawkins smiled at everyone. "She will be teaching you some more advanced material. I would also like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin." Dumbledore clapped again, then waved his hand to silence. "With no more further a do, let the feast begin." After Dumbledore took his seat, the table was filled with scrumptious food. Harry looked over at Holly. She was taking a drink from her goblet.  
"Umm...hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Said Harry rather shyly.  
"No way!" said Holly looking at Harry. "Wow, I'm Holly Gunner."  
"It's nice to meet you. What year are you in?" asked Harry hoping he didn't sound weird.  
"Well, this would be my 7th year." Said Holly who was picking out a roasted chicken leg.  
"Why come if your only coming for one year?" asked Harry, he thought he had asked an intelligent question.  
"Why come, well lets see. First of all, my old school was performing rather poorly. Second, I need to take an advanced spells class or I won't be able to leave the orphanage, Third—"  
"You grew up in an orphanage," said Harry who had interrupted Holly.  
"Yes, so did Sally, Savannah and Hannah. Let me get back to my third reason. Third, if I don't pass Advanced Spells my caretaker won't let me play Quidditch professionally."  
"You play Quidditch, as do I. I'm a seeker." Said Harry who was now intrigued with Holly.  
"I play as a keeper." Said Holly.  
Obviously Oliver Wood had been eavesdropping.  
"I play keeper too, except I play for the house teams." Said Oliver who was keen to keep talking about Quidditch.  
"Have you been eavesdropping?" asked Harry, who already knew the answer he just wanted to keep conversation going.  
"Right when she said the word Quidditch." Said Oliver looking at the both of them.  
"Knew it." Said Harry; he knew of Oliver's obsession over Quidditch. He turned back over to Holly, "I have a question, why were you clapping when your friend, Sally, was put into Slytherin?"  
"Oh, well I'm happy for her. I knew she would get into Slytherin. She has a knack for getting and causing trouble." Said Holly chuckling.  
"Oh." Said Harry returning to his plate.  
"Hey Harry, do you know of the Garden of Black Roses?" asked Holly.  
Harry had never heard of the Garden of Black Roses. "No."  
"Well Harry, it is a garden that holds forbidden memories within the roses. Your probably wondering how the roses got all the memories?" Harry nodded his head. "Well," Holly continued, "people were being held back by painful memories. The roses were originally white, but with all the grief and death discarded the roses turned black." Holly looked around to make sure that no one was listening. "It is said that if blood is drawn, due to a prick from one of the roses thorns, that you will be able to revive one person that was lost to you. This seemed great to some people, until they learned that it came with a terrible price. You would be burdened with the pain and agony of some of the worse memories. It would be enough to drive someone into madness, causing him or her to take their own life. I also heard that Voldemort had a family." Holly looked around. She had said this a little too loud. Hannah and Savannah had spit out there drinks at a couple of first years.  
"Voldemort had a family?" said Harry, he looked at her hoping that she was lying; apparently not.  
"Yes but their lives were taken. Some Aurors killed Voldemort's offspring and Voldemort killed his wife only by accident. He was aiming for an Auror, but Dumbledore, who was helping, managed to save the Auror and the blast hit Voldemort's wife." Holly looked over at Hannah and Savannah, she could see them wincing every time she said Voldemort.  
"I never knew that, is what your telling me true?" asked Harry hoping her to say no.  
"Yes, Harry it is." Said Holly with seriousness on her face.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Harry, I've heard all about you. I was hoping you would catch his plan." Said Holly rubbing her finger around the rim of her goblet.  
"Wait, so you're saying that Voldemort wants to find the Garden of The Black Roses?" said Harry a bit of fear in his voice.  
"Exactly," said Holly looking at him her eyes holding worry.  
"This is bad," said Harry looking at his plate.  
"What's bad mate?" Ron had now just joined the conversation. Harry ignored Ron; he only hoped that Hermione had listened. Harry looked over to Hermione; she was talking to Seamus about muggles and there habits. It seemed that they had been talking about it for a long time.  
"I'll have to talk to you later Harry," said Holly rising from her seat.  
"Yes, definitely. I want to learn more about the Garden of The Black Roses."  
"See you around, I have to walk with the first years so I know where everything is." Holly departed along with Hannah and Savannah and Sally.  
Harry looked around him. Everyone was happy and cheerful. He now wished that Holly had not told him about the Garden of The Black Roses. Maybe he could talk to the new Advance Spells teacher, Professor Hawkins. Harry set out towards the dorms though it was a bit early. He would need his sleep if he were going to tell Ron and Hermione what he had just learned. 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters she has made. I only own the unfamiliar characters. The events in this story occur during Harry's Third Year, so some of the Professors and students will be familiar.


End file.
